Physical Therapy
by faberritastic
Summary: Rachel starts helping Quinn out with physical therapy after her car crash and they grow closer. Rated M, for obvious reasons, though they won't get there right away ; Assuming that faberry feelings are canon at least consciously on Quinn's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I've been following faberry fanfics rather obsessively for awhile now and I've been wanting to try my hand at writing my own but I wasn't really sure if I could do it. **

**Then a couple different things happened...**

**1) I watched the three episodes after the hiatus, post-car crash, and I'm so angry with the route they're seemingly taking with Quinn and Rachel's storylines that I felt even more of a drive to write my own.  
2)All I could think about during every moment between Teen Jesus and Quinn (especially during the physical therapy/boner scene) was that this would be so much fucking cuter/hotter with Rachel AND ew, gross...just. gross. Basically, this was my disgusting muse.  
**

**I'm sorry, you probably don't care at all about that and I should really just get to the point but alas, I tend to be a bit of a rambler (like someone we know...) especially when I get nervous and i guess that means I'm nervous! **

**End rant...anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please please please review (be as brutal as you feel the need to be!) and tell me if something sucks or something is good or if you think i could be doing something better.  
**

**Also I guess I should mention that I absolutely know nothing about what actual physical therapy looks like and I'm really just making uneducated guesses and those are probably all wrong so bear with me.**

**Actually end rant. :)  
**

* * *

Quinn was lying on her back, left leg being stretched toward her chest, gritting her teeth in the barely-there-but-there pull she felt in her hamstring. Strong but delicate fingers were wrapped around her leg applying a light pressure, pushing her to stretch just a little further. She couldn't breath. And as hard as the therapy had been, that hand on her thigh was doing far more damage.

"Too much?" the girl tentatively asked. Her chocolate eyes full of concern.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Those eyes were not helping her breathe. "No, no. I'll be fine, just a bit further."

The hand on her thigh gave her a quick but reassuring stroke before reapplying the same pressure as before but this time leaning a shoulder into Quinn's calf. Groaning, Quinn just tried to keep breathing. She could feel the girl's upper body leaning into the back of her leg and even though she was wearing yoga pants, it _tingled_, and not just her hamstring. In that moment Quinn realized her body wasn't reacting to therapy as much as it was reacting to the beautiful brunette leaning in above her.

Physical therapy had been rough. Far more difficult than she had expected, and it had started to really take a toll on her. Quinn had regained a bit of feeling in her legs, but not enough to start walking properly and it was infuriating. The only thing that kept her spirits up was the fact that a week ago, Rachel Berry had offered to start tagging along. This was the very same Rachel that had sat by her hospital bed for four days until she woke up; the Rachel Berry that was _supposed_ to marry Finn Hudson; the Rachel Barbra Berry that she was _in love with_.

* * *

**One week earlier:**

She was in front of her locker, struggling to reach up and grab the Biology book she needed for her next class. With a huff, she tried to stretch her body up as far as it would go without giving away her struggle. She hated people knowing she wasn't doing well with her new…situation. Cursing under her breath, she almost…had…it…_shit_. Her fingertips had managed to tip the book further back into her locker. With a groan, Quinn dropped her hands into her lap in, her eyes closing for a moment as she took a deep breath and clenched her fists, attempting to gather herself before figuring out a different approach. Maybe she could just say she left it at home and share with Santana.

"Need a hand?"

Quinn's eyes flew open as she glanced to her right to see a smiling Rachel Berry looking down at her, a sweet sympathetic look on her face. Quinn's reaction in the past would have been to coldly say something along the lines of, "No. Believe me when I say that your man hands are the last thing I want touching my stuff, Berry." She almost winces at the thought, but now? They had come so far in their, well, friendship…for lack of a better outcome. Quinn smiled to herself, thinking back on the moment Rachel had asked her if they were "kind of friends." It felt so long ago but she would never forget the way Rachel looked that day. How she shyly looked down and smiled, knowing that the answer was never really going to be no again. Well, the answer Quinn had actually given that day was "kind of," because she couldn't bear the thought of being the one to throw herself in the friend zone; "kind of" at least left room for "yes, but also more." At least she could keep telling herself so.

Rachel coughed lightly, shaking Quinn out of her thoughts. "That would be great, Rachel. I just need my bio book and I just can't seem to reach it." Quinn forced a smile and a light shrug, trying to not let Rachel see just how much her obvious inability to do even the simplest task was bothering her. Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, squeezing lightly, as she plucked the book out of Quinn's locker and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks," Quinn said quietly before rolling herself back in the wheelchair and positioning herself to start making her way to class. But before she knew it, Rachel had stepped behind her and started pushing their way through the hall.

"I figured since we're headed in the same direction I may as well help." The wheelchair stopped suddenly. "I mean, unless you don't like being pushed. Oh god, I didn't even think of that. I never meant to imply that you can't do it on your own Quinn. I know that you've perhaps been struggling with this and that the last thing you want is for me, of all people, to be the one carting you off to your next class and making you feel…" To stop her rambling, Quinn simply reached back and touched Rachel's forearm, feeling the muscles flex under her fingertips as Rachel tightened her grip on the handle.

"Rachel, please. It's perfectly fine, you're just being helpful." She brought her hand back into her lap, not wanting to draw out the touch too long, but then tipped her head back to grin at the worried girl behind her. "Now, off to class!" Quinn demanded playfully as she pointed straight ahead. Giggling, Rachel started pushing again and they went down the hall in silence for a few moments.

"Quinn?" The smaller girl was clearly curious about something based on her tone.

"Rachel?" Quinn teased back.

"I was just wondering…as to how your physical therapy was going? I know you had mentioned having some feeling in your legs but how has that been progressing, if you don't mind my asking?" Her tone was hesitant, clearly wanting to ease her curiosity without overstepping. This was still slightly new territory for Rachel. Not overstepping.

If it had been anyone else, Quinn would have said it was going fine and moved on. But for some reason _this girl_ just had a way of getting her to open up. Rachel could look straight through her bullshit, always. She's never felt so exposed around someone before and it used to terrify her.

She couldn't help the sigh that she let loose. "It hasn't been." Quinn paused, "progressing, I mean. It's just a lot harder than I expected and nothing is happening. I do have a little more feeling in my legs but my body hasn't been cooperating and I'm just so frustrated."

She hadn't told anyone else about her difficulties, trying to keep up appearances and an upbeat attitude. They were already outside of Mr. Wheatley's AP biology class so Rachel came around to face Quinn with her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked onto her toes. "If it's alright with you, I'd be more than happy to come with you next time…if you want, I mean. I just, well, I could be moral support?" Rachel blushed slightly under the look she was receiving from Quinn. She couldn't read it but it somewhere between surprise and, well, something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that she was squirming under the intense gaze of those hazel eyes so she looked anywhere and everywhere else. Quinn cleared her throat, causing the brunette to regain eye contact and with a small timid smile, Quinn nodded, her eyes never leaving the other girl's. She didn't think she could ever say no to her. Rachel's smile was as wide as it could be. "Great! Just let me know when and where and I will promptly clear my schedule." And with that she bid Quinn goodbye as she quickly headed off to her own class. Rachel Berry did not like being late.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in history when she felt her phone buzz.

**Quinn: Hey Rachel, so my physical therapy just got rescheduled for Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4:30. Does that work for you?**

**Rachel: Quinn, I already told you that I'm more than happy to clear my schedule for you. I usually have that time set aside for writing and practicing EGOT speeches, but I can always fit that into the weekend if need be. Plus, I basically have them down perfectly by now :)**

Quinn chuckled quietly at Rachel's text, blushing slightly that the girl who had mapped out a strict relationship calendar a couple years ago was willing to clear her schedule now just for her. Of course the brunette would schedule in time to practice acceptance speeches for a future Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony. Quinn didn't doubt for a second that she'd eventually need those speeches handy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Santana staring at her, eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Annoyed, Quinn didn't even look up from her phone as she quirks up an eyebrow.

"Just wondering who you're textin', Q. Or should I say sextin'." The Latina's eyebrows raised suggestively.

"I am _not _sexting Santana. And it's none of your business." Quinn typed out a quick text before putting her phone back in her pocket.

**Quinn: Well maybe you can try one of them out on me to keep me distracted :)**

Rachel couldn't help but smile. When her phone buzzed in response, she half expected Quinn to make fun of her or say that it was a waste of her time considering she'd never even get a nomination for one of those awards, let alone all four. It was still kind of second nature for Rachel to prepare herself for a mean remark, especially from the ex-Cheerio. Subconsciously, she may have been doing it just for the feeling of being pleasantly surprised by Quinn lately. She reveled in the cheerleader's friendly demeanor toward her. She liked nice Quinn. A lot.

**Rachel: An opinion beside my fathers' would be much appreciated. Thank you! I'll see you this afternoon. I'll drive us after Glee club. **

The blonde tried not to let herself think about what that meant; she would have to try hoisting herself into the passenger seat without her mother's help this time. She almost texted Rachel back to tell her to just meet her there, but something stopped her. It's just Rachel. They're friends, good friends even, if she's offering to go to physical therapy for no reason other than to be there for her. _It'll be fine. _She looked to her left at Santana who was still staring at her, a smirk firmly planted on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to paying attention to Mr. Wheatley's lecture. _It'll be fine._

* * *

**So that's what I've got so far! Feel more than free to let me know what ya'll think and whether or not this is total shit or if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first off, thank you for all the reviews and alerts and whatnots! Seriously, i was all kinds of excited to read your thoughts and it definitely spurred me to finally get my shit together and write more. I was having some major writer's block so I am very sorry this took so long, and I'm still not exactly completely happy with it but if I let my perfectionisty ways get the best of me, nothing would never get done :) **

**Enjoy and please let me know what you all think. the good and bad and all the in betweens!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Quinn waited around after glee club as Rachel went through her list of suggestions for that week with Mr. Schue. They still had time before her therapy session was supposed to start so she didn't feel like she needed to rush the girl. Plus, she secretly loved to see the determined brunette get all worked up anyway.

"All ready?" Rachel bounded up to her, smiling brightly after having bulldozed Mr. Schue into submission. Quinn nodded and they start heading out toward the parking lot. This time Rachel walked beside the blonde instead of behind. Before they reached Rachel's car, Quinn slowed for a second and nervously chewed on her lip. "So you may have to help me into the passenger seat. Cheerios has thankfully prepared my upper body enough to be able to do most of the work but sometimes I can still be a little shaky on making it all the way into car."

She looks down sheepishly but Rachel softly tilts her chin up so that they're looking at each other. "I told you I'd be here for you however you needed me Quinn. Just let me know what you need me to do." Her tone is determined, serious. She really wants Quinn to trust her. It makes Quinn's heart clench. This girl is nothing short of amazing.

"I'll just need to park the chair as close to the car as possible and lift myself sideways into the seat but you may need to hold me up a bit."

Rachel waited for Quinn to get set up before she stands in between her chair and the open passenger door. Quinn grips onto the grab handle on the inside roof with one hand and then hesitates just a moment before she wraps her other arm around Rachel's neck. The smaller girl snakes her arm around the blonde's waist as she tries to steady them both.

"Okay, on three," the blonde whispers, their faces not much more than few inches apart. "one…two…three!" Quinn uses all her upper body strength to left herself up and sideways, pulling Rachel with her. The smaller girl holds on tightly, losing her balance a little bit as she tries to lift and maneuver without getting in the way. It's rough, but they more or less manage to fall into the passenger seat. The diva braces her right hand on the dashboard so as not to fall directly into the blonde but she still has her left arm trapped beneath Quinn who still has _her_ arm around Rachel's neck. They both giggle as they try to gather themselves. The ex-cheerleader is trying not to focus on the small strong hand gripping her waist, or the disarmingly sweet scent of Rachel's hair, and just Rachel in general.

"Well that went well," Quinn says sarcastically, still chuckling as she pulls her legs into car.

"With some practice, I'm sure we'll have it down to a science in no time!" Rachel beams at her as she stands up, folding up the wheelchair and placing it in the trunk before running over to the driver side.

They drive to the physical therapist's office in a comfortable silence as Rachel hums along enthusiastically to seemingly every song on the radio. Quinn is trying to remember when it was exactly that she fell for Rachel Berry, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. It was gradual, like soft waves pulling in the tide, or her Aunt Lily's hair loss. And just as unfortunate seeing how she didn't think she'd ever have a chance with the girl. All she knew was that she had somehow developed serious feelings for the little diva over the past year and if she really thought about it, her fascination with the girl had started long before that. The blonde didn't realize, until relatively recently, that her need to torment the girl back in the day was this backasswards fucked up way of dealing with the queermosexual feelings that were being dangerously repressed. It was once she figured this all out that she couldn't help but let herself really _look_ at Rachel. She couldn't help that her eyes were drawn to those tan, impossibly long legs or that stunning smile coupled with the deepest brown orbs. Rachel Berry literally took her breath away.

The diva was fidgeting in the driver's seat as they pulled into the parking lot. Turning her head just enough to glance at Quinn, she saw that the blonde was currently staring out the window deep in thought, as she tended to be. Rachel suddenly felt tightness in her chest. Quinn almost _died._ On the way to _her _wedding! And as many times as Quinn has insisted that it wasn't the brunette's fault, Rachel still felt guilty. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible and the fact that this beautiful girl, _the prettiest girl she'd ever met_, was still letting her in was the side miracle to the real miracle. She didn't know what it was about the blonde that made her want to dig deeper. She didn't know what it was that drew her in, but she cherished the way their ever-complicated dynamic had bloomed into a friendship of sorts. Even when they weren't deemed friends, Rachel couldn't help but feel like she could always _see _the other girl, especially those times when Quinn didn't want to be seen. Rachel smiled smugly, proud of herself for going from the girl with no friends to the girl who could confidently say she was friends with Quinn fucking Fabray.

* * *

Charlie was an amazing physical therapist. She was young and bright and full of energy, but not the kind that wore down on you. She didn't make Quinn want to strangle herself. On the contrary, Quinn even saw her as a friend. Charlie understood this job and that sometimes a little cynicism is what a patient needs to feel, and you just have to let them feel through it until they can come out on the other side of optimism. Charlie was not bubbly, and Quinn was thankful. In fact, Charlie was a fiery redhead with shining blue eyes and a quick wit. She was rather beautiful.

She was lying down on the table as Charlie worked her legs through the routine stretches. Rachel was standing right next to her with one of Quinn's hands tightly clasped between both of her own. The brunette felt useless just standing there, so without saying a word she had grabbed Quinn's hand and didn't let go unless the blonde needed to be moved a certain way, only to quickly take her hand again once she was settled in a new position.

Quinn didn't know what to make of it but she wasn't going to complain. Finn who? Fiancé what? The blonde groaned when she thought of the potato sack that technically claimed Rachel as his own.

"You okay, Quinn? Does that hurt?" Rachel squeezed her hand, looking so much more worried than necessary. Charlie wasn't going to break her.

The physical therapist chuckled and smiled at Rachel as if almost to try and ease her concern for the blonde. "You're doing great Quinn. You just need to keep breathing." Charlie was leaning in between Quinn's legs, pushing one as far back as possible. To Rachel, the position seemed almost, well, _risqué_…and rather sexual. The diva reddened at the thought of the good looking doctor's compromising position with none other than Quinn Fabray. She wasn't _blind_.Mentally, Rachel rolled her eyes at herself for essentially being akin to a teenage boy. Obviously, there is nothing sexual in nature about this…I mean, how unprofessional would that be?

The blonde was looking at the ceiling, trying to focus on her breathing exercises as Charlie pushed her further than she was used to. "Fuck, Charlie…it feels tight."

The diva's choked on her own saliva driving her into a coughing fit, her blush deepening at the unintended euphemism. The brunette cleared her throat as she shook her head just once, almost as if to shake her mind out of the gutter it seemed to have settled in. Both Quinn and Charlie looked over at the smaller girl, the blonde with that quin(n)tessential quirked eyebrow and the redhead with an amused expression, both having just realized what must have just gone through Rachel's head.

Rachel pulled her hands away from Quinn for just a moment to run her hand through her hair, trying to force herself to feel less embarrassed about where her thoughts had just gone. Charlie pulled back from the stretch and before going into the next one, attempted to break the slightly awkward silence. "That's what she said?" Quinn burst out laughing. Only to laugh even harder when Rachel's cheeks seemed to flush an even deeper crimson at Charlie's joke.

"Believe me Rachel, there's no need to feel embarrassed. I'm so used to people likening certain physical therapy positions to some type of kama sutra that it's basically as overdone as a 'that's what she said' joke." Charlie smiled sweetly, truly trying to get the brunette to feel more comfortable. After all, she had managed to do it with Quinn.

"Umm, well yes, I mean no, that wasn't…exactly what I was thinking. Well, I don't know what kama sutra position that would be exactly. Do you Quinn? Oh god, don't answer that…I…" And again, Quinn simply grabbed the brunette's hand, interlocking their fingers for the first time, trying to get ahead of the rambling before she really got going. Rachel quickly stopped talking and just looked at the amused but tender look Quinn was giving her. It was like those hazel eyes could literally make her speechless. The diva, having finally gone back to a normal coloring, apologized and allowed for the therapy session to continue.

"Alright Rachel, I believe you owe me a distraction. Should we start with the Tony speech?" Rachel was suddenly grinning from ear to ear as she excitedly clapped her hands before clasping them together semi-seriously and cleared her throat before going straight into her well-rehearsed acceptance speech. A Tony was first on her list, obviously.

* * *

As they went back toward the car, Quinn had almost forgotten that they would have to try getting her into the passenger seat once again. She blushed slightly at the thought of Rachel's arm around her now, especially after having watched Rachel think about her in a compromising position literally just twenty minutes before. At first, the whole situation was just adorable and hilarious. But as soon as the joking was over and Rachel had started to relax, her blush still ghosting rosy cheeks, the blonde couldn't stop looking at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful in that moment and just noticeably flustered, even. And all the cheerleader could think about was how she was the indirect cause, and how badly she wanted to make the diva fluster in a much more _direct_ way.

Seemingly for the hundredth time that day, Quinn had to shake herself out of her thoughts and return to the task at hand. How to, as gracefully as she could, get her ass back into Rachel's car without accidentally latching her lips on the diva's delicious looking neck which was, yet again, just a few inches away from her.

"You ready, Quinn? On three?" Rachel was smiling at the blonde, crouched in position to help lift and shift the beautiful girl that currently had one arm draped around the diva's neck. On three, the girls were much more successful at moving together as they lifted, but right before they shifted, Rachel caught sight of the cheerleader's toned bicep flexed and still covered in a light sheen of sweat from her exertions at therapy as she gripped tightly onto the grab handle. Rachel stumbled, again, and this time didn't have enough time to put her hand down as she went flying into the car and directly onto Quinn's lap who had haphazardly managed to pull most of her body into the vehicle. Instinctively, Quinn's hands jumped into action to keep the smaller girl steady. They had exhaled a few times before either girl had realized that the blonde had one hand dangerously high up on the diva's bare outer thigh, exposed by those insanely short skirts she's always wearing. The other arm was protectively wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. The brunette had somehow managed to wrap both of her arms around Quinn's neck, not even sure how she had turned halfway around as she fell. Rachel was just glad that she hadn't fallen face first into Quinn's lap…that would have been mortifying. Now she's thinking about _her face in Quinn's lap_? She couldn't help but seriously question what was going on with her brain lately. It's like it was just constantly in the gutter.

Quinn was breathing a little harder than normal as she inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and some kind of citrus off of Rachel, and she internally groaned at the feel of Rachel's thigh under her grasp. Skin that was impossibly smooth and warm to the touch, the blonde had to physically stop herself from moving that hand along every inch of those torturously toned legs.

Rachel smiled shyly at Quinn, nervously laughing as she unwrapped herself from the blonde's hold and attempted to stand. "I'm so sorry, I must have tripped!" Rachel looked slightly embarrassed as she hurriedly packed up the wheelchair and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Honestly Rach, don't worry about it. I probably tripped you or something. Like you said, with enough practice we'll figure it out." Quinn smiled reassuringly at the brunette. Her hand, moving on its own accord, reached out to grab Rachel's. "And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you came today. It made all the difference, thank you."

Rachel melted. She just melted at the way those hazel eyes were slightly glazed over and gazing into her own. "I just wanted to be there for you," suddenly feeling that twinge of guilt again.

Quinn didn't let go of her hand until they reached her house but she couldn't quite bring herself to interlock their fingers as she had in the therapy session. She was dying to feel how perfectly they fit together again. Unfortunately, a well-meaning Judy Fabray ran out to help Quinn inside and effectively ruined any type of moment that could have come from their goodbye.

Who was she kidding? She needed to get a handle on her feelings and all this wishful thinking wasn't doing her any good. Rachel had made it pretty clear that the only romantic feelings she has are for Finn. She doesn't remember much from the day of the crash but she couldn't forget that conversation after Regionals. _"__When you were singing that song you were singing it to Finn and only Finn right?"_ She wasn't even planning on asking, resigned to the fact that Rachel was marrying Finn no matter how many people opposed, she simply wanted to let her go. She wanted Rachel to be _happy_. Even if that meant dealing with her pride, her reservations, her opinions on teen marriage, and just being there for her _friend._ That's why she approached Rachel that day in the hall. But apparently she couldn't even do that without knowing for sure one last time. She needed to know if Finn was really it for the brunette before she put out the last pitiful flame of hope.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Quinn! Have a lovely night and thanks for letting me tag along today. Maybe I'll ask Charlie to teach me how to do some of the stretches on Thursday as well so I feel a little less useless." Rachel excitedly exclaimed as she waved goodbye to Quinn before driving off. Quinn just sat there frozen, her jaw basically on the sidewalk. Rachel? Learning how to do stretches? _Those stretches. On Quinn?_ _Oh. My. Fuck._


End file.
